Sin morir en el intento
by Fabistopia
Summary: ¿Y qué pasa cuando tratas de llegar "más allá" con tu novia y el destino no te lo permite? ¿Te rindes o continúas con el riesgo de morir en el intento? Intentos penosos de Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Personajes de JK Rowling.

Rose apenas escuchaba el susurro de las ropas de su novio al dar contra el piso, demasiado concentrada en el repiqueteo ensordecedor de su propio corazón. Scorpius le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al rozar sus hombros, repletos de pecas, para bajarle los tirantes del sostén y repartir un cúmulo de pequeños besos por su piel blanca. La muchacha suspiró y enredó los dedos ligeramente temblorosos en el cabello rubio dorado de su novio y cerró los ojos, en un vano intento de normalizar el galope desaforado en su pecho. Malfoy se incorporó ligeramente y paseó los dedos por la espalda de Rose y ella le miró a los ojos cuando él alcanzó su objetivo: el broche de su sostén. Scorpius se inclinó sobre su cuerpo justo en el momento en que un timbre resonó en la habitación en silencio, provocando que su novia pegara un brinco y su cráneo chocara de lleno contra la nariz del rubio. El dolor lo cegó durante unos instantes; apenas logró atinar a cubrir su rostro con una mano.

―¡Lo siento, lo siento! ―se apresuró a disculparse Rose, mientras que corría a contestar su teléfono celular, abandonado en la mesita de noche junto a su cama.

―¡Rosie, cariño! ¿Cómo estás? ―La voz cálida de Hermione Weasley la saludó al otro lado de la línea y la muchacha soltó una risita cargada de nerviosismo. Como si su progenitora pudiera verla, se cubrió con una sábana, a pesar de que todavía conservaba los jeans puestos.

―M-mamá… Estoy… Estoy bien, sí, muy bien ―balbuceó en respuesta, hundiendo los dientes en su labio inferior cuando se volvió a ver a Scorpius, que intentaba detener su hemorragia nasal con la varita.

―Les dije que estaría bien, par de necios. ―Rose intuyó que Hermione se dirigía a Ron y a Hugo, su hermano menor, dos de los hombres de la familia que se oponían a que se mudara sola apenas se graduara de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, lo había hecho, y la visita de su novio resultaría en una especie de bienvenida y celebración, si no fuese porque Scorpius tenía la nariz rota y su madre la llamaba en medio de una situación comprometedora―. Espera, tu padre quiere decirte algo…

―¡ROSIE, SÓLO AVÍSANOS SI ALGO VA MAL QUE…! ―Los gritos de Ron provocaron que Rose apartara el aparato de su oído, lo que la privó de oír los bramidos de Hermione, _¡CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO TIENES QUE GRITAR ASÍ, RONALD WEASLEY!, _pero le permitieron observar cómo Scorpius se dirigía a la cocina en busca de, probablemente, hielo para sus facciones hinchadas. Mordisqueó su labio inferior con más fuerza, preocupada por lo que su cabeza había hecho de su novio, pero volvió a acercarse el teléfono a la oreja.

―¿Rosie, estás ahí? ―La voz de su hermano menor la dejó helada. _Mierda._

―S-sí, acá estoy, H-Hugo ―tartamudeó con un tono falsamente alegre y supo al momento que el chico no se lo había tragado.

―¿Estás bien? Suenas… asustada.

_Y cómo no._

―¿Y-yo? No, para… para nada. ―Soltó otra risita tonta de puro nerviosismo y escuchó una voz distante que le preguntaba a su hermano qué ocurría.

―Nada, Rose tiene miedo a quedarse sola en su apartamento ―respondió Hugo alegremente.

―¡No es cierto, yo…!

―Ya, ya, está bien que no quieras admitirlo ―la interrumpió el chico al otro lado del teléfono―. Hagamos algo, déjame preparar una mochila rápido y papá y yo vamos a hacerte compañía.

―¡No necesito que vengan…!

―Vale, nos vemos en cinco minutos.

Y silencio. Rose maldijo por lo bajo y arrojó el aparato lejos de ella y, frustrada, paseó las manos temblorosas por su cabello rojo, hasta que recordó al muchacho que ocupaba su cocina. Pegando un salto, se puso de pie y recogió las ropas masculinas revueltas en el piso a la velocidad de un tornado, y corrió hasta Scorpius, estampándole el bulto contra el pecho.

―Hugoypapálleganencincominutos,tienesqueirteyao… ―soltó todo de un tirón, y el rubio frunció su rostro magullado.

―¿Pero qué…?

―¡QUE TE VAYAS! ―chilló Rose y Scorpius soltó el atado de hielo que sostenía contra su nariz fracturada de la impresión, y luego desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La muchacha apoyó la espalda contra la nevera, suspirando para tranquilizarse; ya luego se disculparía con él. Tres toques en su puerta y el llamado de su nombre le indicaron que su hermano y su padre acababan de llegar, y también la hicieron notar lo mucho que le faltaba de ropa. Horrorizada, gritó un "¡Voy!" a las apuradas. Tuvo que correr hasta la habitación de nuevo y abrirse camino en la blusa que Scorpius había removido de su cuerpo hacía unos minutos, mientras escuchaba a los toques convertirse en golpes y a los llamados en gritos, así que se apresuró a dirigirse a la puerta.

Para su desgracia, las montañas de cajas esparcidas por cada rincón no la ayudaron en nada, y su tobillo se atascó entre la pata de una mesa y un montón de libros apilados a su lado. Rose cerró los ojos con fuerza, no tanto por el dolor que subió por su pierna, sino por el ruido de vidrios rotos provocado por la mesita al estamparse contra el piso, haciéndose añicos.

―¡¿QUÉ CARAJO PASA AHÍ ADENTRO? ―bramó la voz de Ron desde afuera.

―¡Nada, nada, ya voy! ―Rose supo que no podría ponerse en pie por la punzada que atacaba a su tobillo, así que se incorporó lo más que pudo y se arrastró hasta la entrada del apartamento. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con las varitas de su hermano y su padre apuntando a la nada por encima de su cabeza, y ambos bajaron la vista hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Su melena rojiza y fuera de control se encontraba crispada, y su blusa torcida. Además, estaba de rodillas, fingiendo una sonrisa ancha que le daba mayor aspecto de psicótica que nada.

―¡Hola! ―los saludó con la mano y separó los labios para soltarles una excusa que ni siquiera había planeado, cuando Ron la interrumpió y dijo:

―Mañana mismo vuelves a casa, Rose Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

El ruido del cerrojo al ceder resonó en la salita en penumbras. Tenuemente iluminados por el resplandor de los fosforescentes del pasillo, Scorpius y Rose se fundieron en un beso antes de cerrar la puerta tras sus cuerpos. Después del incidente anterior, la muchacha había procurado apagar su teléfono celular antes de verse con su novio esa noche. Había conseguido volver a vivir sola, técnicamente, puesto que al menos un miembro de su familia (que no eran pocos) llegaba a visitarla todos los días, a cualquier hora.

Ninguno de los dos se molestó en encender las luces; permitían que el instinto los guiara mientras las prendas de ropa se deslizaban fuera de sus pieles. Avanzaron hasta el final del pasillo, donde se suponía estaba la habitación del rubio, chocando con todo a su paso, pero sin prestarle atención alguna al ruido que provocaban los objetos al caer al suelo. Tan compenetrados como estaban, no era de extrañar que para Rose sólo existiera Scorpius, y que para Scorpius sólo existiera Rose. No eran conscientes de nada más que la respiración, los suspiros, el tacto, los gemidos del otro. Finalmente se toparon con lo que parecía ser una puerta, y retrocedieron hasta dar con la cama, en la que aterrizó la muchacha pelirroja, sin soltar a su novio.

―¿Scorpius? ―Una voz amortiguada surgió de debajo de las sábanas oscuras del chico. Rose estaba acostada sobre una persona, la dueña de aquella voz que, para desgracia de ambos, era bastante familiar. Actuando por impulso, Scorpius levantó a su novia sujetándola por el brazo, y ella huyó a esconderse bajo la cama, con el corazón retumbándole en los oídos. A través del espacio libre por donde se había deslizado hasta el suelo, se coló un haz de luz, y supo que su novio había encendido las lámparas. Contuvo la respiración y aguzó el oído.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Albus? ―inquirió Scorpius, realizando un esfuerzo satisfactorio para controlar su tono de voz. El aludido había aparecido de debajo del edredón, con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos hinchados, apestando a alcohol.

―Nicole… Pelea ―farfulló el primo de su novia, pestañeando rápidamente para adaptar su vista al resplandor de las luces. Molesto con Nicole, Albus había huido al bar más cercano a ahogar la rabia en la primera botella que ordenó. Luego de un par de horas, completamente ebrio y desolado, la primera persona en la que pensó pedirle refugio fue a su mejor amigo, Scorpius, que seguramente no se molestaría si irrumpía en su apartamento sin permiso ni avisos.

―¿Peleaste con Nicole? ―Rose comenzó a atacar sus uñas con los dientes mientras Albus asentía y, de la nada, comenzaba a llorar. Las cantidades de licor ingeridas le impedían actuar racionalmente. El chico se hincó de rodillas contra el colchón y se arrastró hasta Scorpius, lloriqueando palabras inconexas, y se abrazó al pecho desnudo de su amigo sin parar de sollozar.

―Ella… ―Un golpe en el hombro― Me… ―Otro golpe en las costillas― Dijo que… ―Albus se sonó la nariz con las sábanas y Scorpius dibujó una mueca en su rostro, no tanto de asco o lástima, sino de dolor por los porrazos que su amigo le estaba propinando en el cuerpo. Se percató a tiempo de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, y por lo tanto se apartó de un brinco un segundo antes de que Albus devolviera todo lo que había comido en el día. Debajo de la cama, Rose observó el espectáculo asqueroso y maloliente, y tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con las manos para controlar las náuseas.

―Lo siento ―farfulló Albus cuando acabó de vomitar, y volvió a utilizar las sábanas como pañuelo. Scorpius negó con la cabeza, su expresión contraída en una mueca de asco, pero con unas ganas insensatas de echarse a reír, aunque prefirió sacudir su varita y limpiar el desastre en el suelo. Ayudó a Albus a salir de la cama, y éste, tambaleante, frunció el ceño y le echó una mirada. La falta de ropa en el rubio le resultó sospechosa hasta a su mente embotada.

―¿Estabas… estabas… con una chica? ―preguntó el muchacho ebrio, y se irguió en los brazos de su amigo―. ¿ESTAB… AS ENGAÑANDO… ROSE?

―¡No, no! Por Merlín, ¿por quién me tomas? ―se apresuró a interrumpirlo Scorpius. Albus suspiró aliviado y arrastró los pies fuera de la habitación, con dirección al baño, y Malfoy pudo jurar que oyó un sollozo antes de que el chico desapareciera por el marco de la puerta. Rose asomó la cabeza debajo de la cama, para indicarle a su novio que estaba bien, y que era mejor que dejaran todo para otra ocasión, pero tuvo que esconderse rápidamente de nuevo cuando vio la figura de Albus tambaleándose por volver a la habitación.

―¡EN… ONCES, ESTABAS A PUN… DE… SEXO… ROSE! ―Y le habría asestado un puñetazo a Scorpius en toda la mandíbula de no ser porque tropezó con la alfombra y se estrelló de boca contra el suelo. Rose gimió por lo bajo y se dispuso a salir de su escondite, cuando Albus reaccionó de nuevo y sujetó uno de los tobillos de Scorpius, balbuceando varios "pervertido" y "prima", antes de clavarle los dientes en la carne, provocando que el muchacho se desplomara a su lado, soltando un grito de dolor.

―¡ALBUS, NO! ―gritó Rose antes de empujar a su primo lejos de su novio. Albus la observó un momento, intentando ubicar en su memoria a esa pelirroja en ropa interior, cuando adivinó sus facciones entre la melena de cabello fuera de control.

―Rosie… ―murmuró el muchacho y la aludida suspiró. Completamente ruborizada de vergüenza, se alejó de Scorpius para buscar su varita y curar su tobillo, pero al hacerlo, Albus se incorporó de nuevo, derrumbando en el camino todas las sábanas sobre la cama, y se lanzó sobre Scorpius gritando, entre otras cosas, _violador _y _depravado_. Antes de llegar a su destino, detectó un haz de luz y luego, oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Albus Potter despertó a la mañana, bueno, al mediodía siguiente, con el ceño fruncido de dolor por la punzada en sus sienes, y de confusión por no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Pestañeó rápidamente e intentó recordar cómo había acabado en una cama desconocida, cuando su mejor amigo entró por la puerta y le sonrió.<p>

―Hasta que despiertas, feo durmiente ―se burló Scorpius y tomó asiento al lado de Albus. Éste no contestó, se limitó a observarlo con una expresión rara en el rostro, y por un momento el rubio temió que el muchacho recordara los eventos pasados en la noche anterior―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Es… Nada, soñé que… ―Albus clavó las pupilas verdes por un momento en las grises de su amigo y soltó una risotada―. Nada, Rose no sería capaz de hacer eso.

Y volvió a acurrucarse en las sábanas, dándole la espalda al rubio, que sonrió y rodó los ojos. La familia de su novia estaba un poquito desactualizados. Irónicamente, Rose no había sido capaz de hacer "eso" por su misma familia. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y salió de la habitación, cojeando y con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Por qué caminas así, Scorpius? ―preguntó Albus de repente, antes de que el aludido desapareciera por la puerta―. Sabes, en mi sueño yo…

―Me tropecé ―se apresuró a interrumpirlo el muchacho, y le arrojó una almohada―. Duérmete de una vez.


	3. Chapter 3

―¡Sorpresa!

La voz de Rose rozó el oído de Scorpius antes de que la venda resbalara de los ojos del rubio. Y sí que se sorprendió: la habitación de su novia estaba cubierta, casi en su totalidad, por velas encendidas. En el suelo, sobre las mesitas de noche, en los rincones. La cama vestida con un edredón blanco representaba un oasis entre las luces naranjas que los rodeaban. Todo el mal humor que le producía discutir con su padre se drenó del cuerpo de Scorpius con un suspiro. Rose sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo sentir mejor.

El muchacho sonriente se volvió hacia ella e inmediatamente sus manos viajaron hasta los botones de la blusa color verde claro. Rose permitió que un escalofrío la estremeciera mientras enredaba los dedos en el cabello rubio de su novio, con la certeza de que, finalmente, iba a suceder. Desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts, pensar en su primera vez con un chico siempre le producía una especie de temor, un temblor de extremidades, un rubor avergonzado que se esparcía por las mejillas coronadas de pecas. De todas maneras, no pensó demasiado en el asunto hasta que Scorpius y ella comenzaron a encontrarse en los pasillos oscuros del colegio, a escaparse de los testigos para besarse clandestinamente detrás de los muros. Entonces, le asaltó la incertidumbre de lo que esperaba su novio de ella, de hasta dónde llegarían la próxima vez que se buscaran. Sabía muy bien que él no era virgen, y que tal vez terminaría aburriéndose de la muchacha aniñada y permanentemente sonrosada que no lograba controlar su pulso cuando los labios masculinos rozaban los suyos. Pero Rose poseía un concepto muy errado de lo que pasaba por la mente de Scorpius. Siempre respetando los límites tácitos que él mismo se había impuesto, nunca avanzó más allá de lo que su novia le permitía. Con lo impredecible que ella podía llegar a ser, se guiaba por su lenguaje corporal, y estaba consciente de que una caricia atrevida podía provocar que Rose huyera lejos de sus brazos, debido a su inexperiencia. Por primera vez, se propuso ir poco a poco con una chica; estaba dispuesto a esperarla porque sabía, no encontraría a nadie como Rose en toda su vida.

Y su paciencia estaba rindiendo frutos. La muchacha se encargó de deshacerse de la camisa masculina y, procurando no llevarse ninguna vela por delante, se dejaron caer en la cama, sin saber a quién le pertenecía este brazo o esta pierna, porque no importaba; pronto serían uno solo. Rose permitió que la falda resbalara por sus piernas, y al hacerlo atisbó una vela encendida en la mesita de noche. Inmediatamente recordó una escena de las tontas películas muggles que transmitían los domingos por la noche en la televisión; en ella, la chica esparcía un poco de cera caliente sobre la piel del chico en cuestión. ¿Qué podría salir mal si Rose lo intentaba con Scorpius?

La mueca de dolor que el rubio no pudo disimular le indicó a su novia que _todo_ podría salir mal. Actuando bajo un impulso, la muchacha había intentado imitar la escena de la tonta película muggle, sin contar con que la cera derretida y caliente terminaría quemando el abdomen de su novio, y al notar que le estaba haciendo daño, Rose se sobresaltó y el líquido ardiendo aterrizó sobre la entrepierna del chico. Horrorizada, la pelirroja descendió a tropezones de la cama, dejando caer en su apuro la vela encendida de su mano, y llevándose por delante otro par al tocar el suelo y salir corriendo en busca de algún ungüento para aliviar a Scorpius. Sin embargo, éste la detuvo antes de que abandonara la habitación.

―Estoy bien ―le susurró para tranquilizarla, aguantándose las ganas que tenía de huir para introducirse en una bañera llena de hielo. Rose no lo había hecho con mala intención, y tenían que aprovechar el momento. La muchacha comenzó a replicar, disculpándose, ruborizada de vergüenza, pero Scorpius la silenció con un beso y la llevó de vuelta a la cama. No contaban con la existencia de algo más _ardiente_ que sus deseos. Mientras se acercaban lentamente al lecho, el muchacho pensaba que el calor se debía a las quemaduras en su pecho y entrepierna, y también podía ser producto de toda esa tonelada de sensaciones encontradas que Rose le provocaba. Pero varias cosas le indicaron que estaba sumamente equivocado: el olor a quemado, el grito de su novia al ver el edredón en llamas, el humo que apenas le permitía respirar, y la alarma contra incendios que se disparó en el pasillo.

Al mismo tiempo, lograron oír los toques frenéticos a la puerta, y Rose se cubrió con una bata de dormir antes de salir corriendo a atender, aterrorizada. Scorpius resguardó su nariz y boca del humo con una mano, mientras que con la otra buscaba su varita en el suelo de la habitación. Las llamas lamían la tela blanca, y sabía que debía actuar rápido si no quería que el incendio los matara a todos.

―¿QUIÉN SE ESTÁ QUEMANDO AHÍ ADENTRO? ―gritó la señora Stone, vecina y anciana ligeramente histérica, ataviada con un pijama enorme y unos rollos en el pelo canoso, con las gafas desencajadas sobre el puente de su nariz, y arrojó una cubeta de agua sobre la asustada Rose, que acababa de abrir la puerta―. ¡SE ESTÁ INCENDIANDO TU CASA, NIÑA!

―¡LO SÉ! ―le contestó Rose a gritos también, completamente empapada y sorprendida, y no logró protestar antes de que la señora Stone se hiciera paso hasta el origen del humo, que para ese momento ya se había esparcido por todo el apartamento. Pero ya no había fuego; se sorprendieron las dos al alcanzar la habitación y encontrar a Scorpius, semidesnudo, frente a la cama ennegrecida y humeante.

―¡Esto pasa cuando ya no tienen sexo a la antigua! ―los sermoneó la señora Stone, mientras era guiada por Rose fuera del apartamento. Ambos se sonrojaron y reprimieron una sonrisa. La muchacha sabía que nunca más podría mirar a la anciana a la cara―. ¡Incendiando camas, válgame Dios! ¿Qué ya no pueden conformarse con…?

―Buenas noches, señora Stone, gracias por preocuparse ―la interrumpió Rose al llegar a la puerta. La anciana entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza y, apuntándola con el dedo, le dijo al salir al pasillo:

―Ya le contaré a tu madre de esto.

_Mierda._

* * *

><p><em>Una tonelada de gracias por los reviews. Aviso que no podré actualizar diariamente como hasta ahora, pero sólo estoy dramatizando, puede que traiga el próximo capítulo en un par de días. Y también que ya se acerca el final. Besos y gracias de nuevo por leer.<em>


End file.
